


Where Do You Think You're Going?

by HMSquared



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Angst, Background Relationships, Character Death, M/M, Rocket Launchers, Sequel, Short, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Knock Out learns the results of Starscream's escape the hard way.
Relationships: Knock Out/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928164
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Where Do You Think You're Going?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to My Way Or The Highway, another of my Whumptober prompts. If you haven't read that one first, I would highly recommend doing so for context.

Knock Out’s joints ached from kneeling. He could feel the gears in his knees creaking.

Starscream had fled the premises a few seconds ago. Now they were all waiting.

“He won’t get very far,” one of the MECH agents muttered. Knock Out hoped that wasn’t the case.

The explosion was deafening. The ground shook, a few small pebbles tumbling off the bridge. Smoke began to rise in the distance.

“Starscream?” Knock Out turned on his coms and was greeted by static. He blanched, eyes wide. The seeker’s voice didn’t grace his audio receptors.

He didn’t know what he was doing. He couldn’t feel a thing. All Knock Out knew was he suddenly transformed and sped off. Or at least, he tried to.

Turns out, MECH had access to rocket launchers.


End file.
